


fantasmes

by Mystrale



Series: ces jours mémorables... [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/pseuds/Mystrale
Summary: faisons un petit paris : voyons si vous devinerez a qui apartien chaque fantasme en lisant juste le titre de chaque chapitre^^





	1. mise en garde et prologue

ATENTION

 

La fic qui va suivre est issu d’un ensemble de message imaginé par une fan girl yaoiste complètement folle et son aimable complice (coucou neko nee chan) il est donc fort probable que les différent thèmes abordé sois un peu déjanter.

 

L’auteur vous invite donc à ne pas prendre ça trop au sérieux et a déposer vos cerveaux trop intelligent dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet pour éviter les bugs cérébraux.

 

Maintenant que vous voilà prévenu je vous laisse découvrir les premiers thèmes de « ces jours mémorables ».

 

La compagnie Myst&Neko-nee s’excuse par avance de toute attaque cérébrale encourue à cause des âneries contenue dans ces histoires.

Ci vous êtes prêt je vous invite donc a découvrir le premier sujet :

 

FANTASMES

 

En route donc pour le prologue…

 

************

 

C’était une journée classique chez Kagami.

Il c'était réveillé dans son lit après que son équipe (ainsi que celles de Yosen,Too, Kaijo et Shutoku ) se soit incrusté pour faire la fête chez lui.

Ce fut aussi très habituel pour Taiga d'avoir la gueule de bois au réveil.

Ce fut également habituel pour lui de chasser hors de son lit une Alex complètement nue qui c'était (encore) inviter dans son pieux pour cuver.

Ce qui le fut moins en revanche, ce fut d'arriver à la cuisine pour trouver Himuro, Mibuchi, Takao, Kise, Aomine, Imayoshi et Kuroko assis jouant à un genre de jeux avec une bouteille sous le regard scrutateur d'Akashi.

À ce moment la seule pensée cohérente de Kagami fut "Ehhh?! Il fait quoi ici le sadique des ciseaux?"

Mais ce que le rouge ne savait pas c'était qu'en l'état actuel (cet a dire avec une bande d'ados qui on a peine dessoulé et des hormones en ébullition) ce n'étaient pas la présence d'Akashi qu'il devait le plus craindre…

Et il s'en rendit bien vite compte quand Alex vint s’installer parmi le petit cercle de joueur pour faire tourner la bouteille.

Quand cette dernière s’arrêta enfin, en désignant un joueur les yeux d'Alex se mirent à pétiller de malice et elle demanda avec le sourire digne du chat d’Alice au pays des merveilles : " dis moi Kuroko kun...quel est ton plus grand fantasme?"


	2. fantasme 1 : milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faisons un petit paris : voyons si vous devinerez a qui apartien chaque fantasme en lisant juste le titre de chaque chapitre^^

" Dis-moi Kuroko kun...quel est ton plus grand fantasme?"

La pièce était devenue silencieuse jusqu’à ce que Kagami ne s'emporte.

Kagami: enfin Alex! Ça va pas de poser ce genre de question? Fiche lui la paix!

Aomine : Bakagami à pas tort Alex en plus je ne pense pas que Kuroko puisse avoir un fantasme intéressent.

Midorima *qui venait de s’installer à coté d’Akashi* : il faudrait déjà qu'il sache ce qu'est un fantasme.

Himuro : je suis assez d'accord Alex...de ce point de vu là, Kuroko doit être comme Atsushi, encore trop "innocent"

Akashi : j'en serai pas si sure à votre place...

Himuro, Aomine et Midorima : comment ça ?

Akashi : eh bien, il ne faut pas juger un livre a sa couverture ... je pense que Tetsuya n'es pas aussi angélique qu'il ne le laisse paraitre...mais autant l'entendre de la bouche du principale intéressé...Tetsuya répond à la question d'Alex.

Le plus petit hocha silencieusement la tête et déclara avec son habituel visage neutre l'objet de son fantasme ...

Kuroko : je voudrais manger un milshake à la vanille...

L’ensemble des GM (sauf Akashi) : comme c'est étonnant…

Aomine : Mais… c'est pas un fantasme ça Tetsu! Tu te nourri pratiquement que de milk skake a la vanille! C’est exactement comme si Murasakibara disait que son plus grand fantasme était de bouffer un kilo de haribo!

Murasakibara *venant d'entrer dans la piece* : Muro chin j'ai fini mon paquet de 1kilo de Haribo es ce que tu sais si je peu en trouver d'autre ici ?

Himuro : placard de droite derrière le chocolat en poudre.

Tous les autres se partagèrent un regard perturbé.

Kagami : Himuro! Avant de dire a cet espèce de puis sans fond où je range les choses sucrée dans mon appartement tu pourrais me demander non?

Akashi : silence vous autre Tetsuya n'a pas fini.

Tout le groupe : comment ça?

Akashi *sourire sadique* : écoutez le et vous verrez...

Après qu’Akashi est reconcentré tout le monde sur le joueur fantôme celui ci repris la parole…

Kuroko : merci Akashi kun... alors je disais que j'aurais voulu déguster un milkshake à la vanille...préparé par Kagami kun.

Aomine : pourquoi ?

Kuroko : parce que les milk shake que Kagami kun fait occasionnellement sont les meilleurs que j'ai mangé de ma vie.

Kagami : ci ce n'est que ça je peux...

Akashi : vous deux, laissez le finir.

Aomine : quoi? Il avait pas terminé?

Kuroko : Non. Je disais que mon fantasme ce serai de manger un milk shake à la vanille préparé par Kagami kun...sur lui.

Un ange passa.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Et enfin...

Aomine : Quoi? Explique toit clairement Tetsu tu veux simplement dire que tu veux savourer un milk shake assis contre ton équipier ou...

Kuroko : non. J’ai bien dit ce que tu as compris Aomine kun. Je veux gouter un milk shake de Kagami kun à même son corps.

Et ce jour fut marquer comme celui ou Himuro nota simultanément une hémorragie nasale de Alex, Aomine et Kagami tendis que Kise pleurait que trop fréquenté "aomineicchi" avait finis par corrompre le "pauvre, innocent et pure" petit Kuroicchi…

Aomine : Mais...enfin Kuroko comment peux tu fantasmer ce genre de chose avec bakagami?

Midorima : je suis assez de l'avis d’Aomine. C’est incompréhensible.

Kuroko : pas tant que ça je n'ai fait que suivre une façon de penser de Murasakibara kun...

Tous (sauf Akashi) : hein?

Kuroko : Murasakibara kun à dit une fois que en combinant deux aliment qu'il aimait beaucoup il ne pourrait en résulté qu'un plat qu'il adorait.

Aomine : et alors? C’est quoi le rapport?

Kuroko: c'est pourtant simple, les milk shake a la vanille sont les aliments que je préfère et Kagami kun, est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie. Partant de ce principe et de ces faits, il n'était pas dur d'imaginer que gouter aux corps de Kagami kun avec un arrière gout sucré de vanille serait ...

Aomine : stop! Je n'ai pas besoins d'en savoir plus! Et toi Bakagami, je te préviens que tu as pas intérêt à ...bah, où il est?

Murasakibara : il a dit qu'il voulait vérifier s'il lui restait de quoi faire un milkshake.

Aomine : quoi?!!

Et ce jour la fut marquer comme celui ou Himuro envoya son poing dans la figure d'Aomine après que le métisse est explicitement dit qu'il allait tuer "baka Atsushi" pour avoir donnée ce genre d'idée stupide à kuroko et a "bakagami" pour être parti faire un milshake a la vanille.


	3. fantasme 2 : magasine

Aomine était partit se chercher un mouchoir pour calmer la perte de sang provoquer par le coup d'Himuro

Pendant ce temps le petit groupe c'était reformer et Alex refis tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta vers un certain blond ...

Alex: bien, le sort en a décidé ainsi ...Kise kun a toi, quel est ton plus grand fantasme ?

Kise : je peux sweetcher?

Akashi et Alex *avec un sourire sadique* : non.

Kise : mais heuuu ! au secours Kasamatsu senpai ils sont méchants avec moi!

Kasamatsu *qui venait de se réveiller et était entré dans la pièce pour ce faire un café* : débrouille toi Kise. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais refusé de jouer avec eux.

Kise : senpai est méchant ! Bon d'accord je vais le dire ... mon plus grand fantasme se serai qu'un jour je vois une photo dans un magasine ...

Takao: de toi ? C’est narcissique et idiot vu que tu es un mannequin qui fait la couverture de plein de revues de mode.

Akashi : laisse-le finir Takao ou je te fais taire a jamais.

Midorima se crispa a cette phrase mais s’abstient de toute remarque pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime pour "son" faucon.

Kise : merci Akashiicchi. Donc je disais, mon plus grand fantasme ce serai de voir un jour une photo en page centrale avec Kasamatsu & Aomineicchi dans un magasine érotique masculin pour homme.

Un bruit sourd ce fit entendre poussant les autres à se retourner pour découvrir un Aomine qui faisait une nouvelle hémorragie et un Kasamatsu complètement livide qui étaient tombé (littéralement) sur le cul a l'annonce de Kise.

Ce jour là resta a jamais dans la mémoire de Kise comme celui ou il eu la certitude d'avoir causé un problème cérébral à son senpai et qu'il songea aussi avoir tué Alex qui avait fait une deuxième hémorragie nasale…


	4. fantasme 3 : sale des délégués

Pendant que les incontinents sanguin étaient sorties pour prendre un peu d'air frais (donc alex et aomine) Kise tentais de débuguer son senpai à grand coup d'étreinte musclé (inefficace vu que le capitaine de Kaijo ne se reprenait même pas pour taper le blond)

Comprenant que les deux têtes blondes de la partie n'étaient pas prêt de revenir ce fut imayoshi qui pris le lead.

Imayoshi : très bien on continue...voyons qui le destin va choisir....

Sur ces mots il fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta devant un certain brun...

Kuroko : à toi Himuro san...

Imayoshi : oui, raconte nous ton plus grand fantasme petit cachotier *dit il avec un sourire clairement sadique*

Himuro : je quitte la partie.

Un ciseau lancé par Akashi ôta toute envie au brun d'abandonner.

Akashi : assis. On ne quitte pas la partie une fois entre dans le cercle.

Himuro : soit. Mais faites sortir Atsushi et ce qui sera dit dans le cercle restera dans le cercle.

Akashi : ça me va. Atsushi sort d’ici. Je te dirais quand revenir.

Le violet obéis (bien que grommelant un « c'est pas juste»)

Une fois le géant parti Himuro soupira de dépit.

Imayoshi : bon commençons. Alors Himuro?

Himuro : très bien ... ne me jugez pas trop cruellement ok? Ce n'est pas facile d'être un élève modèle tout les jours...

Akashi : ne t'en fait pas ce n'est qu'un jeu ...allez annonce.

Himuro : bien alors voila....mon plus grand fantasme, ce serai...d'envoyer valser toute bonne éducation et sens moral pour defleurer passionnément Atsushi dans la salle des délégués...

 

Un moment de blanc puis soudain…

 

Kuroko : j'avais raison, on doit se méfier de toi.

Midorima : tu n’es pas sans savoir qu’Atsushi est mineur contrairement à toi...

Himuro : mais je l'...

Kise : murasakibaraicchi ne devrait pas rester dans la même équipe que toi! Tu es un pervers!

Akashi : je suis assez d'accord. Tes mœurs douteux pourrait te mener à traumatiser Atsushi. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'il intègre Rakuz...

Murasakibara *qui entre en trombe* : Non!

Akashi & himuro : Atsushi?!

Murasakibara : Aka chin ne fait pas ça ! Je veux rester avec Muro chin à Yosen!

Akashi : Atsuchi , le fantasme qu'il nourrît a ton encontre peut être apparenter a de la pédo...

Murasakibara : c’est faux ! C’est faux parce que je veux ça aussi ! Je veux faire ma première fois avec Muro chin!

Akashi : soit...tu as peut être plus grandi que ce que je croyais Atsushi...quand a toi Himuro, garde en tête ceci ; si tu rends Atsushi malheureux je me ferais une joie de t'arracher tous organes internes ET externe avec mes ciseaux.

 

Et ce jour la resta dans la mémoire du géant de Yosen comme celui ou Akashi et tout les Gm prouvèrent à quel point ils tenaient à lui en menaçant d'une mort certaine et atroce l'amour de sa vie si celui ci le touchait avant qu'il est 18ans...


	5. fantasme 4 : sextape

Les (nombreuses) menaces proférées par les Gm pour protéger "la chasteté et l'innocence" de Murasakibara prononcées le groupe repartit dans leur jeu.

Se sentant mieux Aomine et Alex étaient revenu dans le cercle et Himuro fut reconnaissant aux membres du groupe de ne rien avoir relevé a la blonde de ces fantasme...

Alex : alors, à qui le tour ?

 

Elle fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Imayoshi

 

Alex * des étoile plein les yeux * : allez, a toi! Quel est ton plus grand fantasme?

Imayoshi * complètement décomplexé* : c'est simple, je veux tourner une sextape

Takao : c'est bizarre, mais venant d'un type comme toi je ne suis même pas surpris...

Aomine *sentant qu'il devenait serrer dans son caleçons* : laisse le finir bakao !

Midorima : Ahomine ! Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler Bakao!

 

Akashi fit teinter la lame de ces ciseaux pour ramener le silence avant d'inciter silencieusement Imayoshi à continuer.

 

Le capitaine de Toō ne se fit donc pas prier et repris la parole ...

Imayoshi: merci Akashi. Je disait donc, mon plus grand fantasme serai de tourner une sextape d'Aomine et moi dans un lieux familier comme le vestiaire de notre club puis...après avoir fait un doublon pour mon usage personnel envoyer la vidéo a cette chère Momoi.

Aomine : Hein? Mais pourquoi tu l'intègre dans ton fantasme je ne te suffis pas?!

 

Se retournant vers le métisse Imayoshi se pencha vers lui et c'est sans aucune pudeur ni retenue qu'il posa sa main sur « le problème naissant » d'aomine pour lui susurrer : "détrompe toi Daiki ...tu es clairement plus que suffisant... je veux juste prendre mon pied en imaginant la tête de Momoi quand elle découvrira que depuis des mois elle essai d'obtenir ce qui est mien."

Sur ses mots la prise du capitaine de Toō sur "l'oiseau" d'Aomine se fit plus ferme poussant le basaner à pousser un petit geignement qui excita assez "le démon aux 4 yeux" pour qu'il s'approprier les lèvres du métisse avec avidité.

 

Encore aujourd’hui, ce moment restera graver dans l'esprit des GM comme le seul et unique jour de leur vie ou ils purent voir le grand et fier Aomine rougir comme une vierge effarouchée.

 

Ou plutôt...une verge effarouchée…


	6. fantasme 5 : nurse

Takao : bien, vu que Aomine est occupé avec imayoshi et que Alex a encore succombé, qui prend le lead ?

Akashi : réo.

Takao : pourquoi lui?

Akashi : parce que je suis l'empereur et que mes ordres sont absolus. Un problème avec ça ?

Mibuchi : aucun Sei chan. maintenant ne calme toi. Tu vois ? Je vais le faire...

 

Et Mibuchi fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur...Takao

 

Takao : moi?!

Mibuchi et Akashi : c'est le jeu. Alors quel est ton plus grand fantasme?

Takao : euh...je suis obligé d'en parler ?

Akashi : oui. A moins que tu ne veuille que j'écourte ta vie?

Takao : euh ...non merci, sans façon…

Akashi : alors parle.

Takao : très bien mon plus grand fantasme ce serai de jouer au malade et a l'infirmière avec shin chan

 

Tout le monde (sauf Akashi) : comment ça?

 

Takao : et bien ...on dirait que j'ai une grosse fièvre et que j'appellerai mon infirmière ...à ce moment la mon Shin chan arriverai dans une robe hyper sexy d'infirmière avec des haut talons et tout ! Et après il dirait d'une voix sensuelle " la chance pour les scorpions étant au plus bas votre fièvre était prévisible...cependant je dois vérifier si votre température est due a votre santé ou parce que vous êtes un vilain garçon...nous allons certifier cette théorie avec mon thermomètre personnel ...tournez vous et placez vous sur le ventre..." et après ça il....

 

Midorima *le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kagami* : Bakao Ça suffit !

 

Fendant la foule le vert s'empara de son équipier et le força à se relever

 

Akashi : laisse-le finir midorima.

Midorima : pas question ! Je paris qu'il est encore sous l'effet du ponch de la veille alors pas question de le laisser s'infliger cette auto humiliation devant toi. Viens Takao je te ramène chez toi.

Takao : mais shin c...

midorima : pas de "mais"!

 

Sortant de sa poche son luky item du jour, un thermomètre frontal le vert l'appliqua sur le faucon avant de le retirer, visiblement mécontent.

 

Midorima : c'est bien ce que je craignais, tu as de la fièvre Bakao je te ramène chez toi!

 

Et sur ces ultimes paroles le vert sortit la poigne fermement sérré autour du poignet du point guard

 

Si les autres furent déçu que le joueur de shutoku est plombé l'ambiance, Akashi n'était pas dupe: Shintaro avais laissé tomber son thermomètre sans le moindre regard pour ce dernier quand il avait lu la température de Takao ce qui ne pouvais vouloir dire qu'une chose ...

 

Une chose qui se confirma quand il appris le lendemain (grâce a ces espions a shutoku) que, le jour suivant, ce cher Kazunari n'avait pas pu participer a l'entrainement de basket ni même s'assoir sur une chaise sans pousser un gémissement de douleur...et ceci, durant toute la journée...


	7. fantasme 6 : corset

Akashi : bien ...étant donné que qu'il ne reste plus que Réo qui n'a pas été désigné par la bouteille je le déclare gagnant de la partie de "bouteille a fantasmes"

 

Alex : une minute Akashi ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Akashi : plaît-il?

Alex : ton intervention de toute a l'heure quand tu a désigné Mibuchi comme leader à clairement désavantagé Takao alors si réellement Mibuchi est déclarer vainqueur il serait normal qu'il dévoile à tous son fantasme !

Les autres joueurs : elle a raison.

Akashi : pourquoi pas...Mibuchi est plutôt sage son fantasme ne doit rien avoir de très extravaguant.

Mibuchi : Sei chan si tu savais...

Akashi : que veut tu dire?

Mibuchi : tu devrais le savoir ...après tout, n'es ce pas toi qui disais tout à l'heure qu'il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture?

Akashi : certes mais...

 

Mibuchi : très bien alors avant de parler de mon fantasme quelqu’un connais le manga black butler?

Aomine : oui vaguement , Satsu le lit souvent alors...

Kise et Alex : j'adore ce manga !

kuroko : Momoi dit que je lui fait penser a "ciel" alors j'ai déjà parcouru l'animé pour comparer...

Himuro : atsushi et moi on a déjà regardé des épisodes occasionnellement *dit il avec de léger rougissement*

Mibuchi : donc si je vous dis "scène du corset " vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

 

L’instant suivant toute les personnes présente (même kuroko dont le visage demeurait impassible) étaient victimes d'une hémorragie nasale tendis qu'Akashi attendais patiemment la suite.

 

Suite qui ne tarda pas à arrivé...

Mibuchi : bien, maintenant que vous avez le contexte je vais vous dire quel est mon fantasme ...par avance je m'excuse de ça Sei chan.

 

Le capitaine ne dit rien et se contenta d'inciter le brun à continuer.

 

mibuchi : alors voilà, mon fantasme serai de jouer la scène du corsais et du "bal d’anniversaire " avec Sei chan .

 

Nouvelle hémorragie générale des fans du manga. Puis Aomine posa LA question qui brulait les lèvres de tous les fans

 

Aomine : et qui jouerais Ciel dans ton fantasme ?

Mibuchi : n'es ce pas évidant ? Sei chan viens d'une grande famille, il a un charisme écrasant , une autorité incontestable et un sale caractère naturel qui ne peuvent qu'en faire le parfait acteur pour jouer Ciel.

Akashi : je ne connais pas ce manga mais tu n'a pas tort ce ciel me parait me ressembler...par contre Réo , rappel moi de te punir quand on sera de retour à Rakuzan pour avoir dit que j'ai un mauvais caractère naturel.

Mibuchi *imitant parfaitement la sensualité d'un certain diable de majordome* : Yes my lord.

 

A cette réplique, même le puissant empereur ne put réprimer un étrange frisson.

 

Puis tout d'un coup, Alex se leva et déclara qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée avant de partir farfouiller dans ses affaires et dans ramener deux cosplay bien connu des fan de black butler...

 

Alex : mibuchi Kun met le *lui dit elle en lui tendant le cosplay de sebastien*

Mibuchi : merci.

 

Sur ces mots le brun sorti et revint cosplayer .

 

il nota au passage que Akashi ne le lâchait pas des yeux...

 

ayant remarquer ça aussi, Alex tendis l'autre tenue a Akashi .

Alex : a ton tour Akashi.

Akashi : mais c'est une...

Alex : une robe oui. Mibuchi kun va t'aider à la mettre.

Akashi : pour qui me prends-tu ?! Je suis Akashi Seijuro héritier de la puissante famille des Akashi ! Et je...

Mibuchi : on le sait « my lord ». venez à présent *il prend Akashi en "bridial style" et se dirige vers la sortie de la piece *

 

Les autres les suivirent jusqu’à une chambre que Mibuchi leur claqua au nez.

 

Très vite des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte ...

 

Akashi : ahhh Mibuchi!

Mibuchi : patience jeune maitre il faut que votre corps s’habitue.

Akashi : arrête ça Mibuchi ! Mes poumons vont exploser !

Mibuchi *visiblement prenant son rôle très a cœur* : ne soyez pas ridicule, aucune femme n'a vu ses organes exploser a cause d'un corset.

Akashi : Mibuchi ! Je te jure que si tu ne me retire pas ça tout de suite je .... ahhhhh!

 

Le nouveau gémissement lâché par le capitaine de Rakuzan derrière la porte suffit pour achever Aomine alex et Kise.

 

quand aux survivant (soit kuroko,murasakibara,himuro,imayoshi ainsi que Kagami et kasamatsu que l'agitation avaient attiré) ils eurent le privilège de découvrir Akashi vêtu d'une élégante robe a corset rose et noir avec un cache œil poser sur son œil doré et des extensions de la couleur de ses cheveux pour lui faire des couette...

 

Ce jour restera dans la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes comme le plus perturbant de leur vie pour avoir vu akashi danser une valse (en rougissant) avec Mibuchi.

 

Mais pour le brun ça resterai surtout le meilleur jour de sa vie


End file.
